Life, Death, Discovery
by Jizabel Disraeli
Summary: This Blade fanfic took place before the first movie. It is about Deacon's search for the La Magra blood ritual. He has been searching for weeks and Mercury is finally annoyed enough to take action.


**DISCLAIMER** : I own none of the character mentioned in this fan fiction.

Life, Death, and Discovery

A Blade Fan Fiction by Shelby O'Connor

Deacon Frost sat on a sofa in the living room of his penthouse. His feet were elevated on the coffee table in front of him. A laptop was rested in Deacon's lap as the vampire scrolled down a Word document scanning for useful information.

Deacon jumped when light hand fall on each of his shoulders. He glanced up and saw Mercury standing behind him.

"When did you get back?" Deacon asked as he closed his laptop and sat it down next to him.

"About thirty seconds ago." The blonde vampire replied. Deacon closed his eyes and leaned his head back as Mercury began to massage his shoulders and lower neck. "There weren't many people out tonight." She continued. " It took my a good, long while to find someone to eat." Mercury let go of Deacon's shoulders and made her wat around the sofa to sit in the male vampire's lap.

"What about you?" Mercury inquired. "Did you get any work done?"

Deacon swung his right arm over the back of the sofa and allowed it to hang there lightly swinging back and forth. "A bit." He answered.

"Care to share?"

"Maybe later."

Mercury frowned. "Well, you're quite moody today."

Deacon leaned back and yawned.

"Not moody," he said lazily. "Tired. I've been up since before noon."

Mercury glanced at the clock hanging on the wall. It was almost four o'clock am.

"You need to eat." she complained. "You haven't fed in days."

"I'm not hungry."

Mercury slid off Deacon's lap and sat on the floor in front of him holding his hand in hers. "You need to give up all this La Magra bull shit. It's all you've been researching for the past month. You're totally obsessed. Face it, the whole thing is a myth.

Deacon shook his head in denial. He picked back up his laptop from next to him, sat it on his lap, and opened it.

"It's not a myth." he said. "And I'm going to prove it."

Mercury smiled. "You're so stubborn and I love it." She straightened herself up and lightly nibbled on Deacon's ear.

"I know you do but I'm determined to find the ritual to awaken the blood god and I won't rest until I do find it." Deacon argued.

Mercury crossed her arms and pouted like a little girl. :Not even for me" she whispered.

"Sorry, but no."

"Pretty please?" She looked up at her lover positive that she would get her way. After all, she always did when it came to Deacon. "Just this once?" she continued. "At dawn, come with me and sleep for a while. Then after the sun goes down, go out with me to feed. I promise that after that I will leave you alone with your laptop to do all of the research you want."

Deacon finally gave in. "Fine." he sighed. "But only this once. I'm serious!"

Mercury mimicked a little girl once again and clapped her hands. "Yay." she squeaked. "I win!"

Deacon glanced down at her with a small smile. "I'll meet you in my room at dawn."

"Promise?"

He nodded. "I promise."

"Good night then." Mercury said playfully as she stood and walked doen the hallway to the bedroom."

As soon as she was out of sight, Deacon resumed his typing.

"Good night." Deacon replied even though he knew that Mercury was already gone and was unable to hear him. The male vampire clicked a link and began to scroll down the web page scanning every paragraph just enough to get the main idea of each passage.

His eyes widened as he came across a huge lead.

"The blood of the Daywalker." he read in a whisper.

Deacon closed his laptop and stood. He stretched his arms and took a quick glance at the clock before walking down the same hallway as Mercury had minutes earlier. He was finally on step closer to raising La Magra and ridding himself of the annoyance that is Blade.

_Like hitting two bird with one stone_, he though to himself with a very satisfied smirk on his face.

THE

END


End file.
